A changing dream
by HOAgleek4Ever
Summary: For Peddie One-shot Day!


**From the best to better, from better to worse.** Set after the break up, at night. Patricia's POV. Not my best. You'll love the ending!

* * *

_He planted his signature smirk on his face as he sat down on the armrest. He turned to face me and stuck out his hand, "I'm Eddie." _

_Eddie, the boy from the lounge, the annoying american. _

_I turned to face him, then rolled my eyes and scoffed, "More like Eddie Krueger," I smirked, looking back at my laptop, secretly smiling._

_He laughed, "You mean Freddy Kruegar?" _

_I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."_

_He smiled then stood up leaving the room. I looked up as Joy entered passing Eddie, "Hi," She greeted. _

_As he was out of sight, Joy walked towards me, "He's cute." _

_"He likes to think he is," I scoffed, rolling my eyes, when actually, he was really cute!_

* * *

A smile appeared on her face in her sleep and she snuggled into my pillows.

* * *

_"Hey Yacker!" Eddie yelled, running up to me. _

_"Weasel," I retorted._

_"You and me, our second date this friday night," He said._

_"Ooh... I can't..."She looked at him apologetically._

_"Let me guess, you have to wash your hair?" He mimicked. _

_"No, it's ju-" She started, stopping in front of him. _

_"Save it Patricia, if you're not interested then turn around and go," He interrupted. _

_"But Eddie!" She sighed as he tried to walk around her. _

_She quickly stopped him by putting her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss, which he gladly excepted. _

_He smiled once he pulled away, "See you friday," He then walked away, smirking._

_"Eddie!"_

* * *

_Eddie slipped his shoulder around my waist. _

_"OK, I've told you a secret, now you have to tell me another one," I tested, smirking teasingly at him. _

_"Fine. What do you want to know?" He asked sighing, Eddie, knowing me, knows that I'm going to get him to admit something he will regret. _

_"Hmm...How many girls have you dated?" I asked, watching his smirking smile disappear and get replaced by a nervous, small smile._

_"There's Amy, Rachel, Sophie, Regina, Kathy... oh then there's Dianna and Britt-" He started, counting them on his fingers, 7, so far! _

_"OK! How many girls have you loved?" I asked, simplifying the question. _

_"One," He replied as his face lit up and that teasing smirk reappeared. _

_I looked away and secretly bit my lip, that feeling growing, the feeling I first experienced when Eddie was flirting with Nina. Jealously. _

_He didn't say anything just chuckled and called for a waitress. _

_I realised what he actually meant, I decided to start teasing him, "Who?" _

_"You," He answered and leaned in, though we never got to actually kiss because the waitress arrived to our booth and cleared her throat. _

_His head shot up, "Do you happen to have a hoagie?"_

_I rolled my eyes at his question, "It's a fancy restaurant, doofus," I hissed.  
_

_"A- a what?" The waitress hesitated. _

_"Nothing, just to pay," I stopped him from opening her mouth and waited for the waitress to walk away to turn to look at Eddie. _

_He leaned back in to kiss me, but I tried to avoid it and looked at my watch, "It's 9:28pm, we have to get going if we don't want to be scolded." _

_He looked down, then back up, "Already?" He asked, pouting._

_"Yes." _

_"At least tell me another secret."_

_"Fine!" I spat. _

_He fake wiped his face, then smirked, "Tell me something that only Joy knows."_

_I didn't hesitate, "Snuffles." _

_"So there was another guy, I mean you could of told me, and what type of name is sn-" He started rambling._

_"He's an invisible dog, Weasel," I explained, laughing, but I have to admit, I got a little mad at the last part that he never got to finish. _

_"Wait, so you have an imangi-" I cut him there with a glare," Sorry, - Invisible dog?" _

_"Yes."_

_He laughed and looked at his empty glass, once he turned to look at where I was meant to be sitting, he noticed I left, leaving him to pay. _

_He place the money on the table and caught up with me, "You know I would payed anyway?" _

_"Right," I sarcastically said, rolling my eyes and pushing open the door._

* * *

She rolled out of the _wrong_ side of her bed, her eyes fluttered open just enough to climb back into bed and instantly fall asleep.

* * *

_"Morning," I sighed as I walked into the common room, I was not a morning person. _

_I received a couple 'Morning's' and my gaze followed around the room. _

_Amber's head was rested on Alfie's shoulders while she was flicking through a fashion magazine explaining things to Alfie where he was pretending to listen. _

_Jerome and Mara were arguing about... politics? He must really be into her. _

_Even Joy and Fabian were talking, all the couples acting couple-y. _

_Then my gaze landed on something, Eddie and KT, cuddling._

_"Patricia!" "Patricia," "Patricia!" ..._

_"Yacker!" It was at that moment I realised them calling my name wasn't in the dream and my eyes snapped open._

* * *

(Patricia's POV)

I woke up to see everyone crowding me.

"What happened?" I asked, stretching out my arms.

"You screamed," KT explained from behind Joy.

Joy was standing next to Eddie who was standing were my head was, at the foot of the bed a concerned Fabian and Amber stood, with Alfie and Jerome behind. Trudy pushed herself forward and stood between Eddie and Joy.

"Are you OK? What happened?" Trudy asked.

"Nothing, just a bad dream," I half-lied, it was a bad dream but it wasn't 'nothing'. I saw Eddie and Joy share a knowing look.

"All right dearies, back to sleep," Trudy shooed everyone out.

"KT, can you leave for a minute?" Joy asked, receiving a nod.

"Joy," I heard Eddie whisper.

She smiled and skipped out of the room.

"What really happened?" He asked, taking a seat at the foot of my bed.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Yacker."

"Weasel," I spat, I realised that this might be my only chance to get him back, "YouandKTkissed."

"Me and KT what?" He asked.

"YouandKTkissed," I repeated.

"We what?"

" . ."

He smirked, "And that makes you scream why?"

Gosh, he was so annoying, "BecauseIstillloveyou."

"Why?"

"Because. . ."

He looked slightly confused, "Then why would you break up with me?"

" .Scared."

"Why?"

"Thingsweregettingserious," I mumbled.

"What?"

" . ."

"Then we'll take things slow," He smirked.

"There is no us to make things slow," I retorted, hiding my frown.

"We'll see about that," He replied and pulled me into a kiss.

I smiled into the kiss, then pulled away.

"I heard you the entire time, I just wanted to hear say it again," He yet again, smirked.

I heard Joy aw-ing from outside.

* * *

Happy Peddie One-shot Day!

Pwease review! Review for Peddie!

~HOAgleek4Ever


End file.
